


Wolves

by ravenhead (socksy)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, One Shot, Short One Shot, animal comparisons are my bread and butter, euphemia pov, i thought this would be longer than it actually is, this fandom is dead much like my account here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksy/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Euphemia saw a wolf once and ran away. She met one again in her brother, and didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in like 2 years? Hopefully this is ok but geez it's been a while.

She remembers the first time she saw a wolf up close.

It had been during a royal visit to the zoo- the pink-haired 12 year old had pushed her way to the front of the crowd surrounding the fence, her fingers wrapped around the wire of the enclosure, staring at the foreign animal.

She remembers the way its eyes passed over her, bright and yellow and hungry.

The way its tendons and muscles rolled underneath the matted brown-grey fur as it stalked back and forth in the small cage, each step seeming like a threat to the pointing crowd.

She remembers not daring to look for too long, unable to meet its eyes and scurrying away when its back was turned.

She'd vowed to be stronger after that.

\---

She saw Lelouch for the first time since they were children, washed up on that island. The wolf was the first thing that came to mind.

The curves and lines of his face were that of the brother she remembered, but he was a little too thin and pale to look completely like the young boy who had played with her in the gardens.

His cheeks were hollowed, and he had deep purple shadows like bruises underneath luminous amethyst eyes, still lovely but a little frightening. They were no longer a child's eyes- there was too much hurt and anger and confusion to be innocent any more. They looked at her the same as the trapped predator, itching to run, unable to remain still.

She met his eyes, and matched them.


End file.
